Yuudai Ingeitum
Male Category:Characters Yuudai means, "One who is a great hero, in Japanese and Ingeitum means, Fire worker or Black Smith in his native language. Part I ]] Introduction arc Yuudai Ingeitum, was born to the Ingeitum Clan of the Village Hidden between Two Rivers, which is located in the Land of Dragons, that is to the South of the Land of Mountains. Yuudai, like the rest of his clan was taken to the place in their language called, Blodgarm (meaning, Blood wolf), at the age of 5 to be united with a Dragon partner. He chose Bid'daum, a crimson red dragon who had just hatched. Then, a Ingeitum Elder used Sealing Technique: Curse Mark of Shur'tugal, binding the two forever. This also awakened the clans Kekkai Genkai, Telepathy, which allows Yuudai and Bid'daum to communicate without speaking. Yuudai trains really hard and graduates as a Genin at age 12. He took the Chunin Exams and became a Chunin at age 13 and soon ascended to Jonin at age 15. With his ascension to Jonin, the clan Elders take him to the local black smith, who crafts him a ruby colored sword, made out of some of Bid'daum's scales. He is also taken to a ceremony, in his language called, Agaeti Blodhren (meaning, Blood Oath Celebration), where he makes a contract with the summoning dragons in the Dorakuzan. He then leaves his village ,as most Ingeitum clan members do, to find a new country to serve. Training in Dorakuzan arc Yuudai begins training in Dorakuzan, and while there develops his Draco Release Techniques. He and Bid'daum become inseparable and begin to learn strong Jutsu. A year and a half later they leave for the Land of Mountains. Part II Development of Jutsu arc Doujutsu * Ingeitum Art: Dragon's Eye Jutsu * Fire Release: Ring of Fire Technique * Fire Style: Fire Dragon Summoning * Fire Release: Burning Blade * Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique * Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm * Wind Style: Hundred Blade Technique * Summoning Jutsu (Dragons) * Genjutsu Cancel * Substitution Jutsu * Fire Clone Jutsu * Shadow Clone Technique * Draco Release: Special Dragon Fire * Draco Release: Sun Ball Technique * Draco Release: Dragon's Scales Shuriken * Draco Release: Combined Dragon Fire * Furofushi No Jutsu: The Art of Immortality * Ryowo Abilities Like the rest of his clan, he is a tactical genius. This is due to being partner's with a Dragon. He is a skilled swordsman, but he is most skilled at Ninjutsu. This is most well illustrated by his development of Draco Release Techniques. He is also very skilled at weapon combat, and has developed a Draco Release Technique, using a special kind of shuriken. he is imortal because of the dragon because his telepathy powers Personality He is very relaxed, even in a life threatening situation. He tends to be hard headed to the point of stupidity. He is very hard working during his training, even though in battle, when the going gets tough, he's usually daydreaming. He also loves to eat, even more so than Chouji, but due to his high metabolism, he remains thin. Quotes * "DARN IT!! I should have this jutsu down by now!" * "Hey! You got more chocolate sauce than me!!!" * "Do you want to be sent to an early grave?" * (About fighting the Mountain Countries' army) "Hey Bid'daum, you circle around and get 'em and I'll scream like a little girl and duck into hiding."